


Exactly what I've been yearning for

by weekendgothgirl



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/F, Insults, Orders, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: So, eating that kinky brain turns out to be totally worth it.





	Exactly what I've been yearning for

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to agirlnamedtruth for encouraging me and getting me back into writing, thanks love!

It had all started with that brain. That brain she thought she'd regret eating non-stop but was actually the best thing she could have done.

As she kneels between Peyton’s long legs, she can't stop the slow smile spreading at the sight of all that skin barely covered with shapes of black lace. Eyes lowering, her tongue flicks over her lower lip at the sight of the long purple dildo strutting out of her cunt.

Peyton reaches down and she can't help but nuzzle into her hand as she speaks.

“You're going to be a good little whore for me, aren't you? I want you to show me how much you want this…” Her free hand fists the dildo. “If you do a good job, you might get it.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Liv sits on her heels and leans forward, tongue tracing the length gently. Sighing, she feels Peyton’s fingers in her hair, urging her on. Taking it as an order, she complies, taking it into her mouth and sucking deeply, working her cock until Peyton is gasping, writhing with need. As their eyes meet, Peyton grins and shoves her down, wet cock above her now.

“I think she needs a new home, don't you?”


End file.
